A Kitty Pet's Tale
by nOt111-.-.-.-.-111ACtiVE
Summary: Timber, a kitty pet, runs off after her twoleg/nofur yells at her. She has an encounter with the warrior clans and is pondering becoming a warrior herself. What stands in her way? Well click it, read it, and maybe you'll learn!


Chapter one

Timber padded throught the No-fur den. It was all so strange and new to her and it was difficult to make sense of any of it, even though she had been here for a few days now. She looked at the strange soft thing that the No-furs sit crouched and wiggled her hind quarters, her tail twiching, as she bunched her muscles and prepared to pounce. As she landed on the very top of the chair the chair began started to wobble and tipped over. Fear gripped Timber as she fell, along with the chair, and hit the floor with a crash. Pain seared her paw as half of it was caught under the 'chair'. The female no-fur came rushing into the light-box room (The livingroom) as Timber unstuck her yowled as the female no-fur grabbed her by her scruff and held her up. The nofur shouted in anger at Timber. She made out some of the words like "Bad" and "Cat" which were spoken together. 'Oh no, what have I done?' Timber thought "I just wanted to have some fun, Im sorry." She meowed, but the nofur didnt seem to hear her. The nofur dropped her on the floor and Timber raced toward the water room(Bathroom)and Jumped into the strange stone pool thing(Bathtub). She slipped and hit her paw again, hissing in pain, and tried scrabbling out once more but Timber held still and stopped slipping she crouched down and curled her tail around herself. She flattend her ears and closed her eyes as time passed on. After a long while the male nofur came into the water room and spotted Timber. She heard him mumble something in a calm voice and he gentle reached out and picked her up. The nofur gentle cradled her as Timber clung onto his shoulder. He slowly carried her into one of the sleeping places and set her down on the soft nest. "Now stay here." The nofur said. Timber did as she was told and stayed on the nest until the nofur came back.  
He gentle moved a hairless paw in front of her and dropped small pieces of food under her mussle. He then sat down next to her and gestured for her to eat the pieces. Timber gladly ate the food and purred as the nofur stroked her back. "Good kitty"He said. He left her to eat the rest of the food. A few more days passed without incident, Timber only getting in trouble for little things like scratching the carpet or jumping up onto the small platform in the light-box room. One morning after Timber woke up she padded around the nofur den and she went into another one of the sleeping she peered out of the strange transparent stone that the nofurs call a 'window' she saw a figure moving about in the snow. Timber hopped up onto the windowsil and watched as a brown creature, a bit bigger than a dog, moved around until it was only a couple fox-lengths away from her. Timber's fur stood up as the thing noticed her.  
The creature started towards her and let out a loud moaning noise(Its a deer). Timber hissed loudly and jumped up in terror.'What is that thing?!'She thought. Soon Timber felt her self falling and she reached out in panic until she felt her claws grip the thin cloth that hung down from the top of the window. The cloth tore.'Oh no!' Timber thought. Her claws tore long holes down the cloth until she touched the ground. The female nofur walked into the room and let out a wail. She shouted at Timber and lunged toward her."No!"  
Timber yowled in fear as she raced out of the room to the place where the nofurs made there food and stopped at the slidding ice door that ld outside. The male nofur walked up behind her and had a somber exspression his face. The nofur slid open the door and stepped aside. Timber gave him one last glance and raced through the snow outside. New white flakes were falling fast and Timber fluffed out her thick brown pelt. As she came to the tree line Timber looked back and saw the sillowet of the nofur standing with the door still open, he threw something small that landed in the snow infront of Timber. As she looked closer she saw it was a treat that the nofur had given her before, but this one was slightly larger. Timber ate the treat as fast as she could and raced off into the snowy forest. 


End file.
